


Seven Snippets

by animenutcase



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for rwbyrsweek. Spoilers for up to the Volume 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coursing Through Our Bodies 'Til We're One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing her sister, Ruby attempts to find a substitute. Ren obliges.

"Is there any reason you come to me for this?"  
"Part of it's your hair length, but also your height. Nora's too short, and Jaune's a little too tall. You're about Yang's height. You're a good substitute."

Ren wanted to remark that he wasn't that much shorter than Jaune. He wanted to ask how Ruby could tell the difference when they were sitting cross-legged on the bed with Ruby in his lap in a position that would be extremely difficult to explain to Jaune and Nora when they returned from the odd jobs they were doing in the town they'd stopped in.

But he held his tongue. He'd never had siblings, so he didn't understand what Ruby was going through while her sister was recuperating at home. 

Beacon was effectively destroyed, so he and Nora no longer had anywhere to go. Yang was in no state (physical or emotional) to leave her home on Patch, Weiss had been forcibly taken back to Atlas by her father, Blake had run off, and Pyrrha was... _gone_. Jaune and Ruby were the only family he and Nora had left. And both of them desperately needed them.

From the little Jaune had told them, Pyrrha had finally made some sort of confession of love before she sent him to Vale.

From the little they'd been able to piece together from Qrow Branwen, Pyrrha's body had been reduced to ashes before Ruby's eyes.

Both of them behaved normally, but Ren knew that the lightheartedness of their journey was fragile, so if this was necessary to keep Ruby calm, then so be it. 

"I'm sorry." Ruby gave a weak chuckle. "I know this position is really awkward for a guy."

 _No kidding._ Ren thought to himself.

"Uncle Qrow said that Dad sort of shut down for a while after Yang's mom left." Ruby paused as she let Ren process the information. "Mom stepped in to fill the void, and they just sort of ended up having me from there."

Ren said nothing, only nodding for her to continue.

"I didn't really understand how it would help with losing someone, but lately I think I do. Feeling someone else's warmth pressed against you can help remind you that you aren't alone." Ruby mused.  
"I can understand that feeling." Ren agreed, remembering the long nights he spent huddled with Nora after they were forced to leave the village. "It makes it a little easier to know that someone else can share your pain, even a little bit."

Ruby pulled herself back and looked Ren in the eyes. Ren stared back. They sat like that for several long seconds before they began to move closer to each other.

Before either of them could do anything, however, the sound of the door being unlocked rang out, and Ruby jumped off of Ren and onto the bed she and Nora shared. Jaune and Nora entered the room with two bags of hot-smelling food.

"Weeeeee're back!" Nora cheerfully announced.  
"Great!" Ruby exclaimed, sweat beginning to pour down her forehead. "Now we can eat and hit the hay! Then tomorrow we'll set out!"  
"Exactly." Ren said stiffly. "Eating. Sleeping. Leaving."

Jaune and Nora could only give them strange looks.


	2. Someone Said The King Was Dead, They Put A Price on Every Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's trust in Ozpin extended to Glynda, of course.

Peter had always enjoyed a professional relationship with Professor Goodwitch. She may not have yearned for the thrill of battle to the extent that Peter did, but the two were always courteous to each other.

Every morning she drank tea with just a drop of honey in it before setting out to patrol the grounds. After she returned, she greeted the other teachers in the lounge and set out to give her report to Ozpin.

With Ozpin gone, however, the safety of Vale fell to her. Beacon may no longer have been able to function as a school, but it was still there, and that alone provided the people with hope that the Grimm that plagued them would be vanquished.

Peter and several of the other teachers had opted to stay and help kill Grimm in the area in the hopes that at least the city could soon return to normal. Glynda was performing her duties admirably, but it was clear that stress was getting to her much more than usual.

Glynda trusted the other teachers just as Ozpin had, but she knew that until Ozpin returned (and he _would_ return), it was her job to ensure things returned to normal - or as normal as they could. Perhaps it wasn't entirely healthy for her to be taking on so much by herself, but she was the only one with the power to do so.

Professor Port was taking the Grimm hunting in stride, but even he was aware of his limits. Though he was still rather spry, he wasn't quite the young man he had been when he first graduated Beacon, and it was imperative that he not take risks that could get him or any of the others killed.

Not that Glynda could really talk. She couldn't really remember the last time she got a good night's sleep. After she nearly fell over in an attempt to repair a storefront, she was ordered by her co-workers to get to bed, with Peter escorting her to ensure she didn't collapse on the way.

"There's no need to do it all alone, Glynda."

That was all he said as he left her room. Glynda mulled over his words as she felt herself drift off.

The next morning, Glynda rose with a yawn, feeling more refreshed than she had in awhile. She pulled herself up and prepared herself for the day.

Waiting for her on the table was a cup of tea with the subtle scent of honey in it.


	3. Don't Raise the Drawbridge, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing a princess was tough work, but Nora Valkyrie was up to the challenge.

It had been a long way from Mistral to Atlas, but it was worth it.

They'd had to sneak into the Schnee Manor, but at least they'd been able to find Weiss, even if she wasn't as thrilled to see them as they thought she would.

"I can't believe you just _broke in_ here!" Weiss protested as they ran through the halls from the Paladins chasing them. "How did you even _do_ this!?"  
"Smashed some robots, broke a few legs..." Nora listed off their accomplishments. "It wasn't that hard when you have someone who can zip past the guards and knock them out."

Weiss groaned, but there was a smile on her face.

"At any rate, thanks."  
"We wouldn't leave our princess locked in the castle!" Nora laughed as they ducked into a room. "We wouldn't be very good knights if we did!"  
"I thought you were the queen of the castle?" Weiss raised her eyebrow at Nora curiously.  
"Queens can be knights, too!" Nora protested. "I think. There might be some rules that state you have to stop being a knight when you become queen, but I'm not sure and-"  
"It was a joke!" Weiss chuckled. "It almost feels like old times."

"Now all we have to do is jump out this window!" Nora declared as she pushed the window open, climbing up.  
"Wait, you dolt!" Weiss shouted. "Don't just jump out! I'll use my glyphs!"

Weiss grabbed Nora and pulled her close as she jumped. Nora let out a shriek, but Weiss's glyphs allowed them to land safely.

"Ooh!" Nora seemed impressed. "That was amazing! For a second it was almost like _I_ was the princess instead of you!"

She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wait, if I'm the princess, then what does that make you?" She asked. "Because you can't be the queen, since your dad's the evil king, and if I'm the princess, then that makes you-"

Weiss decided to end Nora's rant by grabbing her head and pushing their lips together. It wasn't quite enough to count as a kiss, but it did shut Nora up for a moment. She stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Heiress." Weiss smiled. "We should get going. We need to find the others, and the guards will undoubtedly come looking this way eventually."

Weiss took Nora by the hand, and led her away. Nora still seemed stunned by Weiss's actions, but it didn't take long for her to match Weiss's pace. They were still laughing by the time they left the Schnee Manor.


	4. You Reside In Grand Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oobleck tries to teach Mercury the importance of history.

"Mr. Black, I noticed that you haven't been paying close attention today!"

Mercury raised an eyebrow. The history teacher that had been zooming all over the place was staring at him. He hadn't thought the man had even noticed he was there, let alone not listening.

"I understand that I may not be the same teacher that you are used to. HOWEVER!" Oobleck suddenly raised his voice. "You need to understand the importance of history!"  
"I understand, sir." Mercury nodded.  
"I am not entirely sure you do, Mr. Black."

Oobleck stepped directly in front of him.

"There is a saying that if one does not learn from history, they are doomed to repeat it." Oobleck narrowed his eyes. "This is true not just in the grand scheme of things, but also in smaller scale situations."  
"Oh?" Mercury feigned curiosity.  
"Surely there are things in your past that you don't wish to repeat, Mr. Black?"  


Mercury stared at the man as his question brought memories flooding through his head. The scent of whiskey, the taste of dirt, the pain running through his knees and below.

Oobleck stared at him for another moment, and it felt like the man was staring into Mercury's soul. It almost felt like a relief when the bell rang.

"It's something to think about, Mr. Black." Oobleck said quietly as he finally tore his gaze away. Mercury pulled himself up and left the classroom as quickly as he could without running.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that it was just a matter of time before they unleashed hell at the tournament. There would be no more need for lectures on repeating things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I would have liked, but here we go.


	5. It's Been Fun But Now I've Got To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they flee Beacon, Neon decides to cheer Sun up.

This was not a happy situation.

Beacon had fallen and there were unhappy faces everywhere. The leader of Team SSSN, Sun Wukong, looked devastated. Neon noticed that one of the girls from Top Heavy's team had run off once they got to the city. Judging by the way his teammates were patting his shoulders, the two had been close.

Sun had saved Flynt from a Grimm that had snuck up on him, so Neon felt that it would only be polite to cheer him up.

She skated over to him and tickled his face with her tail. His eyes widened, and he looked at her in surprise, but she just smirked at him.

He scowled, and Neon shrieked as she felt something touch her ankles. When she realized it was his tail, he smirked back. Frowning, she tickled his face again, and he responded by tickling her ankles again.

Several of the people around them glared at them collapsing onto the ground laughing, but their teammates just sighed. Some of the other teams seemed amused, and Neon almost thought she saw Top Heavy smile out of the corner of her eye.

When the airship came to take the Atlas students back home, Sun shook her hand as he thanked her.

"Hope to see you next year!" Neon laughed.  
"Right." Sun nodded. "Good luck."  
"You too."

As bad as the Grimm attack had been, Neon left Vale with her heart feeling a little lighter.


End file.
